warriorsofmythfandomcom-20200216-history
Men in Black
Origins Record of the Men in Black have their origins in North American folklore. In particular, mention of them originates within United States popular culture, among numerous Illuminati and UFO sighting conspiracy circles. However, no one knows from where they originate. While they themselves often claim to be agents of the government, akin to some branch of the FBI or the CIA, others claim that they are part of a malevolent global conspiracy for a New World Order, by the secret society known as The Illuminati, or even emissaries of a distant alien world. Aside from potential connections to Area 51 and numerous UFO sightings, including the infamous Roswell Incident, sources have also postulated connections between the Men in Black and the nightmarish creature called Slenderman. Though, naturally, for safety's sake, said sources requested to remain anonymous. Appearance The Men in Black are referred to as such for a reason. As far as public record has shown, they always appear to be men, wearing simple black suits, simple black shoes, and eye-obscuring black shade sunglasses. In addition, while they appear to vary in race and ethnicity, their build is fairly similar (looking to be between 170 and 190lbs). Likewise, they often look to be between early thirties to late fifties in age. Furthermore, their hair tends to be cut low, and they never appear with scars, tattoos or body piercings. Behavior The intent of the Men in Black has been shrouded in mystery and suspicion, ever since the earliest mentions, records and claims of their existence, around the time of the 1950's and 60's. Some believe they intend to enforce more malevolent purposes of the government, or any of various non-government agencies, like the Illuminati. According to these claims, they arrive in black helicopters, cars and vans, often out in the most desolate parts of the world, or under cover of night. Their goals include undercover missions of espionage, sabotage and perhaps assassination. And if they ever find themselves on the verge of being discovered, they quickly arrive in an attempt to suppress the threat as soon as possible, and by any means necessary. On the other hand, some believe they intend to keep the existence of Extraterrestrials from being discovered by the public. Those who regard them as such say that, after encountering an alien lifeform, they are soon greeted by a pair Men in Black, who claim to be working for the government, to gather information about the encounter. And after they gain the information they claim to seek, they either try to convince the witness that they haven't seen what they think they saw, or they try to keep them quiet, by means of intimidation and psychological harassment. Some even believe that the Men in Black work with Extraterrestrial races, and may even themselves be aliens. In such cases, it is they who are blamed for the abducting people who turn up missing, or turn up somehow different than how they left, as the result of alien experiments. By this logic, attempts at interrogation, intimidation and suppression by the Men in Black are aimed at potential witnesses to their alien exploits. Neither of the above claims is more viable than the other, though. In fact, it is quite possible, and has actually been claimed by many, that the Men in Black are alien emissaries working with a malevolent United States government, for not only alien abduction and experimentation, but also government cover-up, espionage, sabotage or worse. Though, a few facts about their behavior are well known. For one, Men in Black always appear in pairs; this much is agreed upon, to the point that there is nearly never reference to a single 'Man in Black'. The emotions of the Men in Black also seem to come in only two flavors: either they are giggly and grin like maniacs, or they show absolutely no emotion at all (and the two never appear in the same pair). The Men in Black also often seem confused by everyday objects, like pencils and spoons, and when not speaking about business, tend to use outdated slang. Abilities The Men in Black display no superhuman abilities. There is no record of them moving matter with their minds, reading minds, turning invisible or being stronger, faster, tougher or smarter than normal humans. Instead, their advantageous capability seems always to come from access to advanced (perhaps alien) technology, and/or extensive government and political connections. With these, they gain access to nearly any information they desire, through wire-tapping, dogged surveillance and reconnaissance and quite efficient interrogation tactics. Though, this is not to say that the Men in Black possess no superhuman powers. Many speculate that, if they are not human, they achieve a human appearance through adept Shapeshifting, or through intelligence high enough to devise disguising, voice mimicking, language assimilation technology and undoubtedly much more. Weaknesses Category:Mythical Being Category:Humanoid Category:Shapeshifter Category:Earth Category:Darkness/Shadow/Corruption Category:Gravity/Space/Void Category:Mind/Spirit/Psychic Category:North American Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:M